


Goldie lies to Della whom hasn't learned a damn thing from McDuck's many stories.

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Decisions, Bad Humor, Bad Ideas, Bad Jokes, Comedy, F/F, First Dates, Humor, In-Jokes, Jokes, Poor Life Choices, Short, Short One Shot, Some Humor, Stupidity, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Dammit Della Duck, I know she's a pretty lady but you know what Scrooge told you about her your entire childhood.





	Goldie lies to Della whom hasn't learned a damn thing from McDuck's many stories.

Della Duck pulled her pants on, the date was soon. She smiled to herself. The pilot hadn't gotten a date since she last saw her children's birth father. He hadn't called back or come to see her in the last few years. Not even after she had returned to Earth, which either meant he had thought she died and moved on with his life or that she didn't mean enough for him to return. Della attempted to push that idea out of her head as she adjusted the bow tie her uncle had gave her. 

Scrooge McDuck stood on the other side of the door. He cheerfully chipped in, "So, Who's this lucky person?" Inside the bathroom, The younger duck called out, "You know them! I think you two even dated!!" Scrooge thought on this for a moment. Everyone she should know he might've dated is old enough to be her grand grand parent. The idea of someone his age trying to "rock the cradle" didn't sit well. "Who is it?" McDuck grew more firm in his voice. 

Then there is was a familiar voice behind him. "Calm down Scoogie." He froze up. The top hatted duck turned around. The mother to three ducklings noted, "I am allowed to date people, Uncle Scrooge!"

The certainly richest duck in the world and all of fiction cried out in surprise, "YOU ARE DATING GOLDIE!?"

The End.


End file.
